


Makes Me Smile

by nathyfaith



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lance is a little shit but he is our mercenary little shit, Skyeward - Freeform, Ward redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get inside Grant Ward's head from the first time he saw Skye to the moment he finally, <i> finally</i> pops up the big question.<br/>The truth is, she always made him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song and well Skyeward.  
> Hope you guys enjoy the fluffy!!  
> Thanks B and Ldj, you two are precious!!

**_Two.. one two three.._ **

That was the counting I mentally did before Coulson opened the van door. It was the erratic beating of my heart the moment I set my eyes on her. It was me putting the bag over her head. It was the steps it took to get her inside the Bus. It was a rhythm, I was not even close to being prepared for.

**_I like your messy hair. I like the clothes you wear._ **

Her hair flowed over her shoulders like a cascading waterfall, mirroring her beautiful face. Did I mentioned she was beautiful? Because honestly, she is. She was like an angel that fell from the stars and I don’t think I have ever seen anything more beautiful than her. Her clothes were too colorful, so incredibly full of life. So her. I’m scared. I was falling hard for this tiny hacker girl and I knew nothing about her.

**_I like the way you sing and when you dance with me._ **

Three weeks and I was her damned supervising officer. And what bugged me more than anything was how she hacked me. She used her looks and her smart remarks and she brought me back to her. I found myself thinking about her. I caught myself watching her dance and before I knew it, she had pulled me with her and was singing this stupid song while dancing around me, hands in the air, a smile on her lips.

_**Ready set, here we go.** _

I should have known that she would let me down. And it hurts. Why? I’m not sure I know it myself. The way she searched for my guidance that night, while all I could see  was her, half dressed sitting on her ex-boyfriend’s couch. It made my blood boil. Worse, I knew she could cut me down and bring me back to her with a smile. Well, I was gonna have to play even harder.

_**I don't know why, I love you.** _

Yeah, I sure loved her, even though I’m not sure I was capable of such a feeling. What was she thinking when she ‘accidentally’ hacked the Hub security missions? Thanks to her, my stupidly childish, big-hearted, loud-mouthed rookie, Fitz and I were alive. Her smile made my day and sometimes that’s all I needed to remember when I closed my eyes to sleep.

_**I just know I can't stop thinking of you** _

When Skye wasn’t close to me - which she usually was - I caught myself thinking about her. Her pink inappropriate dress, her rose cheeks and cherry lips. I knew they were cherry because I had been close enough to her to catch the scent. I thought about the noise she did as she lost herself in programming and hacking. Or how she took forever to eat cereal when FitzSimmons decided to chit-chat. And the teenage songs she seemed to hear just to drive me insane.

_**OH WAIT oh oh oh oh oh** _

I suddenly knew why. And I had to nearly lose her to admit that I was indeed head over hills.

_**It's cause you make me smile** _

Those days were the worse days of my entire life, or at least I thought they were. Seeing her lay there connected to the machines, was like my heart had dropped itself on the floor and someone had mercilessly downtrodden over it. What wouldn’t I have given to have been there with her? To ignore any orders I had from my former SO? To have accepted her help when I was lost in terrible memories?

_**You always make me smile** _

Simmons had been checking on her, and finally, finally she was awake. I was terrible with comfort, but, gosh, if her smile wasn’t the best thing I had seen in days. She was babbling about Simmons being awful and all I could do, relieved, was smile back at her, thinking that her messy hair and the colorful cheeks had never looked better. I could have kissed her, except I didn’t.

_**I like that rainbow pair, of gym shoes that you wear.** _

It was a ridiculous thing she used. And now I was more than aware of all the silly things she did. Because after kissing her, I knew, I was doomed. Her taste was still on my lips as I took us in the only direction I didn’t wanna go. I was being true when I told her all I wanted to do was forget the world and be with her. Obviously. She had became my world. I had nearly lost her before. But now I knew, I was gonna lose her all over again. And the stupid rainbow socks she used for practice would be gone with her.

_**I like the chance you take. I like the mess you make.** _

No one gave her credit enough. That’s all I’m gonna tell you. When she said ‘Hail Hydra’ my body froze. And to be honest, I was proud. Gosh be damned, she was amazing. A freaking mind blowing actress. I watched her go. As if that didn’t break me in a thousand pieces I wasn’t sure what would.

_**I like the face you make and when you dance with me.** _

I did love the face she made when she was as deep in a kiss as I was. But now? I missed how my name fell out her mouth, loving, almost caressed. Nowadays it was like dripping venom. I let her hurt me, how could I not? If she was breaking down, so was I. Her refusal to my touch was like a blazing fire burning deep, branding my soul. I felt my hands shake and tears form, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t fall in front of her.

_**I like the rules you break and when you dance with me.** _

It was so long since the last time I had seen her. So much heartbreak. So much left unspoken. So much hate. I had so much to tell her. She was a sight for sore eyes. Heaven only knew how long I had tried to take my own life so the pain of the guilt, of the once sided love, the hate towards me and my actions were gone. But here I was looking at her and gosh, she had changed so much. Skye had bangs now, she was being trained by May and was needing intelligence. Well, I would gladly give it to her, to be honest all I wanted was to talk. To hear her voice and her laugh, but that was something lost in the past. This Skye was different. Crueler. As if the sunshine in her chocolate orbs had dimmed slightly into a cold winters fog. I missed the fire.  And if I had to, I would go through heaven and hell to bring her fire back to me.

**_I like the cake you bake and when you dance with me._ **

Three years. It took us three years to get back to the start. To stop walking on egg shells, to act like friends, then partners and finally, lovers. It was a long road. When I had lost hope and swore to myself that she deserved someone better, she surprised me with a kiss. It was breaking dawn of my birthday and to be fair, I was not expecting anything, except most likely another mission. Skye, FitzSimmons - who were impressively married after all the ups and downs - were in the kitchen, their comrades Tripp and Hunter were standing at the side wearing chief gowns.  A discussion could be heard.

“Did you ever bake in your life, love?” Hunter, who if I didn’t know saw her as a little sister I would be jealous, asked. He, Trip and Skye were like FitzSimmons and Skye, if there was mischief the two men would be involved and sometimes even the science babies. I sometimes prayed for our lives, specially, when Coulson discovered that thanks to one of their shenanigans we were out of toilet paper or shampoo for an instance.

“Shut up you two. I can bake. I mean, at least I’m trying to do something nice for his birthday.” Skye said annoyed.

“So are we. We are playing confectioners, darling! There is absolutely nothing more important than confectioners in a cake.” Lance. I rolled my eyes, he was such a little shit. But he was our ex-mercenary little shit.

“You’re right Jem, they are bloody impossible to co-exist. Ward should get a medal. Something like…” He stopped searching for the word as soon as Skye mumbled “most patience man on earth” giving her a lopsided smile. Fitz was as good as new. When Skye discovered that one of her powers was healing she was more than pleased to ‘fix’ his internal brain injuries. I smiled to myself as I watched my alien princess girlfriend stare at the oven, biting her finger nails.

“Does he even like chocolate?” Simmons suddenly questioned and I swear Skye panicked a little. I had to rescue her from her misery.

“What are you all doing up? It’s four in the morning, guys.” I asked lazily.

“Grant! Ward?!” A chorus of my given name was heard. Yep, I had caught them by surprise.

“Grant, what are you doing up?” Skye asked, hands on her hips.

“You weren’t in bed. I got worried.” I told her, resting my body on the threshold a lazy smile on my face.

“Told you a hundred times, he’s like a giant teddy bear around the tiny hacker.” Said Hunter, practically making heart eyes at us.

Skye walked to me and rested her hands on my crossed arms. “This is supposed to be a surprise.” She dared to pout at me. I shook my head and looked at her accomplices, this weird crazy family of mine. They were everything I had ever wanted.

“If the cake is ready than you can come back to bed with me.” I said hugging her. “While team Hunting Trip works on the whatever they are going to work at.”

“Nicely played, man. Nicely played. Get out, we’ll see ya in the morning.” Lance shoved me and Skye out with a motion of his hands. In the morning the cake was decorated with a “Happy Birthday Grant!” and what I hoped was an ICER drawing.  I made no questions.

**_I like the chance you take so won't you dance with me?_ **

I loved the chances she took. Gosh, I just loved her. And now I was gonna do it.  I was gonna jump in the chance thing. We had been together for almost four years. We were godparents of FitzSimmons little girl Gwen, we had watched Lance marry again this time with a new CS recruit woman, named Emma. Trip had become a father to twins, both boys and his wife, Cameron was pregnant again. I had bought the ring three weeks ago and all I had to do was ask. We were just outside, resting in each others embrace, when we both said “I need to talk to you.”

“You first.” Again in unison. It was like we were both scared of whatever we wanted to say. _“Will you marry me?”_   I asked, at the same time Skye said,  _“I’m pregnant.”_

“What?” We laughed.

“We are going to be parents?” I said, smiling brightly at her.

“And we are also getting married?” Skye teased me.

“Is that a ‘yes’, agent Skye?”

“Oh, yes it is, agent Ward.”

I kissed her lips sealing our faith. A second later I hummed a song while we swung wrapped in each others embrace.  

**_I don't know why, I love you._ **

**_I just know I can't stop thinking of you_ **

**_OH WAIT oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_It's cause you make me smile_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_You always make me smile_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_You always make me smile_ **

  



End file.
